The Four Sides of the Love Square
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: It all started when Adrien helped Marinette with her designs, so Ladybug gives him a surprise visit, the next day Chat decides to give Ladybug a day off patrol to study. So, Marinette helps Chat get out of the rain and one thing leads to another… Adrienette, Ladrien, LadyNoir and Marichat!


It had been a typical day for Marinette, go to school, learn about stuff, hang out with Alya and swoon over Adrien, you know, the usual. She was walking out of school ready to go to her place of inspiration in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"this is going to be the one Tikki, I can just feel it. Now if only I could think of a suitable theme," Marinette pondered,

"hey Marinette!" A voice sounded out behind her,

Marinette turned around and saw the love of her life. Adrien Agreste,

"Oh uh h-hey A-A-Adrien" Marinette stammered,

"what are you working on?" Adrien asked curiously,

"just a design for the school dance in a month's time… Though I can't think of a theme, It's so frustrating!" Marinette said without stuttering this time, as she was talking about designing.

"I could help you out if you want… I mean I don't know much about creating designs but I'll try my best!" Adrien said with attempted courage,

"oh t-thanks! But aren't you busy?" Marinette asked,

"this is way more important than some things I do every single day, plus they won't think to look for me here!" Adrien cheered,

 _Adrien being a rebel, who knew?_ Marinette chuckled, "thank you! Now I've got an idea for a dress but I can't think of a theme for it, what do you think?"

"maybe you could do a cat? Black to be precise? It's just a suggestion," Adrien stated thinking of his alter ego,

"maybe, but how? I can't exactly add cat ears and a tail to it" Marinette joked,

"perhaps some fake 'fur' on it and if you add gloves to it, maybe you could sow paws on them!" Adrien suggested,

"hmm… I'll try it, thanks Adrien! I owe you one," Marinette stated,

Marinette continued working on the designs while Adrien watched, eventually Adrien had to go though, much to Marinette's dismay,

"thank you for the great time Marinette, it was fun talking to you" Adrien said as he hugged her,

Marinette flushed bright red and eventually hugged him back,

"goodbye!" Adrien smiled,

Marinette smiled and returned home. _I can't wait for that dance…_ Marinette daydreamed,

 _That night…_

"This is coming together so nicely! And it's all thanks to Adrien!" Marinette cheered as she held up her notebook, "I need to find some way to repay him, but what do you give the boy who has everything already Tikki?" Marinette asked,

"I don't know Marinette, but I'm sure you can find some way to thank him!" Tikki encouraged,

Marinette brainstormed ideas for a few minutes but then she got a lightbulb idea, "hey Tikki, you up for a night run?" She asked,

"isn't patrol with Chat tomorrow?" Tikki asked curiously,

"yeah but I got an idea!" Marinette cheered,

"alright then, when you're ready Marinette" Tikki smiled,

After checking her parents were asleep, Marinette ran back into her room,

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette called,

Marinette transformed into the famous superheroine Ladybug and she leapt out of the window. Her destination? The Agreste Manor.

Adrien sat in front of his computer, the screen flashing 'VICTORY!' _Even the most difficult computer opponents are easy, I need a challenge,_ Adrien thought, _I should've invited Marinette over… No! She wouldn't accept such a blatant request,_ Adrien sighed sadly internally, _I'll try another online match…_ Adrien thought, hoping to get a challenge.

 _Tap, tap, tap_

Imagine Adrien's surprise when he turned around to see everyone's favourite superheroine Ladybug, (not to mention, his secret crush)

"hide Plagg!" He whispered loudly,

Fortunately for him Plagg obliged, hiding behind some books.

He opened the window and Ladybug came in, "what do you need Ladybug? Is there an akuma? Where's Chat Noir?" He asked,

"nothing of that sort tonight Adrien. I was just asking if you want to hang out tonight?" Ladybug asked, _good going Marinette, Ladybug has no reason to hang out with Adrien,_

"may I ask why?" Adrien asked cool, calm and collected but internally, he was freaking out.

"I just figured you might um, be bored!" Ladybug stated nervously,

 _Ladybug seems nervous, I wonder why?_ Adrien pondered,

Ladybug spotted the controller in his hands and looked at the screen, Ultimate Mecha Strike III was playing.

"did you want to play a few games of Mecha Strike? I warn you I am quite good" Ladybug chuckled,

"um, okay!" Adrien said happily, _looks like I have a challenger. When we fought Gamer, she knew what she was doing, I can't go easy on her…_ Adrien decided,

Long story short, Ladybug ended up kicking Adrien's ass. _I wonder if Marinette taught Ladybug or vice versa? Because their playing styles are way too similar,_ Adrien pondered,

"how about we play a game Nino and I played once? It's called Two Truths and One Lie, you in?" Adrien asked,

 _I think I know this game…_ Marinette pondered, she nodded her head and Adrien spoke, "ladies first," his smirk reminded her of Chat Noir,

"Chat Noir plays Ultimate Mecha Strike III, he knows my identity and he's been possessed by an akuma three times," Ladybug spoke,

"he doesn't know your identity" Adrien said instantly and without hesitation,

"correct" she spoke, _I wonder how he was so sure?_ Ladybug pondered,

"ok, I have advertised in over 100 different advertisements and photoshoots, I love puns and I have a girlfriend" Adrien decided,

 _It must be the pun one, since I've never heard Adrien pun before… But that means Adrien has a girlfriend, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Ladybug thought in sadness,

Though Ladybug wore a mask over her emotions and Adrien didn't see her inner turmoil, (I couldn't resist the joke lol)

"the pun one?" Ladybug asked ready to accept her fate,

"nah, I love puns but I just don't have a girlfriend yet" Adrien answered,

Ladybug sighed in relief and glanced at a clock, "well I better go, I hope you had fun, bye!" Ladybug smiled as she swung off,

"she's so awesome," Adrien muttered love-struck as she leapt off,

Poor Plagg had to listen to Adrien's lovesick rambles the whole night…

Unfortunately for Adrien, school was a necessity and if he didn't go, his father would pull him from it.

He left in the limo, arrived at school, had an average day, spoke to Marinette and left when the bell rung.

Marinette groaned, _I'm never going to get all this homework done_ _ **with**_ _patrol, let's hope Miss Bustier and my parents don't reprimand me too badly. Though I'll probably won't be allowed to go to the dance if I don't do this homework…_ Marinette groaned as she stared out at the night sky,

After checking her parents were asleep she transformed and went out to meet Chat, he was already there as she landed on the tower.

"hi Chat, you take west and I'll take east?" Ladybug sighed,

"what's wrong milady?" Chat asked,

"I just have a ridiculous amount of homework and I'm never going to get it done in time," Ladybug groaned,

Chat thought back to when Ladybug had given him a great night of fun, games and jokes. He got a brilliant idea, "go back home Ladybug, I can take care of the whole city. My dad thinks I'm asleep anyway." Chat offered,

"are you sure?" Ladybug asked in slight shock,

"positive Bugaboo, good night," Chat smiled,

"good night," Ladybug smiled gratefully,

Chat may have patrolled for an extra two hours but it was worth it to make Ladybug happy.

 _A few weeks later…_

It was Chat's turn to patrol solo tonight, yet a thunderous storm had taken hold of Paris. Marinette was putting the finishing touches on her cat themed dress she had started a few weeks prior, and it looked magnificent. She looked out at the storm, _I hope Chat didn't decide to patrol…_ Marinette worried, yet the feeling that something was wrong never left her.

Chat jumped from rooftop to rooftop drenched from head to toe. _Maybe this was a bad idea, but I needed some sort of escape from the solitude of my house…_ Chat reasoned with himself,

He felt cold and weak, yet he pushed himself and he paid the price, as he mistimed a jump and crashed into a certain designer's balcony.

Marinette was looking at the dress proud, "I've done it!" Marinette cheered,

She did a little victory dance while Tikki watched on in amusement. Suddenly she heard a loud crash coming from the balcony and Marinette jumped in fright. She grabbed a torch and made her way out to the balcony. To her utter shock, she saw Chat Noir drenched and passed out with a bleeding forehead, _what is he doing out in the rain?!_ Marinette fumed,

She immediately grabbed bandages and spoke to Tikki, "how good are you at evaluating injuries? I don't want to bring Chat to a hospital until it's absolutely needed," she then thought of all the media.

"I'm good enough, let me see him" Tikki chirped,

"be careful, he might wake up" Marinette replied,

Tikki nodded and evaluated the damage using her magic, "miraculously, there is no head injury at all, if you don't count the bleeding" Tikki stated,

 _I guess the ladybug luck held, thank goodness that he didn't get a concussion or something,_ Marinette thought,

Chat started to stir and open his eyes and he saw Marinette,

"hello Princess" he flirted, but he held his head, "what in miraculouses name happened?"

"you crashed onto my balcony. You shouldn't even be patrolling in this weather Chat!" Marinette scolded him,

"I needed an escape, please don't tell Ladybug" Chat stated,

 _Too bad I'm Ladybug,_ Marinette grumbled internally,

"wait here for a moment" Marinette said as she walked down her stairs to get an ice pack,

She returned rather quickly and gave it to Chat, "did you want to talk about it? Needing an escape, I mean," Marinette asked,

"well I guess I can tell you the story. If you don't know, my father's rather absent and sometimes his assistant goes with him. But when that happens, like it has now for a whole month, there's no-one except me in the house and while my house is so big, it's so lonely," Chat spoke, "I needed some sort of escape from it all, that's why you always see me a few times a week. Because I transform so often" Chat finished,

"oh Chat…" Marinette frowned as she gave him a hug,

Chat eagerly accepted the hug, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He looked at the time and pulled out of the hug, "It's late Princess, I need to go home and you need to go to sleep, good night" Chat said as he prepared to leave,

"Chat wait!" Marinette called,

Chat looked at her,

"if you want to, you can stay with me tonight. We can give each other our company," Marinette offered,

"that'd be great Marinette," Chat said,

"but try anything funny and you're sleeping on the floor, minou" Marinette jokingly threatened,

Chat chuckled and nodded. He then turned his attention to her dress, _It's the dress I helped her make a while back…_ Chat reminisced, "that's a stunning dress if I've ever seen one, what's the occasion?" Chat asked,

"the school dance is a few days from now, I'm going to ask this guy from my class if he wants to go with me" Marinette said,

"who's my competition?" Chat asked, _I completely forgot about the dance…_ Chat grumbled internally,

"the most awesome guy ever, his name is Adrien Agreste. I'm sure you've heard of him?" Marinette asked,

Chat was gobsmacked, _me? The most awesome guy ever?! I'm not that great am I?_

"oh yeah Princess, the model. He's a good match with you, good luck! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to bed and take a cat nap!" Chat yawned, "Did you want me to sleep on the floor, or how are we going to do this?" Chat asked oblivious,

"Chat, just sleep with me, but my earlier warning still applies. Anything funny, and you will be on the floor," Marinette stated,

Chat flushed red and leapt on the bed, making sure there was enough room for Marinette.

"good night" Chat said,

"good night Chat" Marinette replied,

 _The next day…_

Adrien went to school like normal yet throughout the whole day, Marinette didn't talk to him, though it looked like she wanted to. Adrien decided to break the ice at the end of the day,

Marinette was talking with Alya and Adrien approached them,

"hi Marinette," Adrien smiled,

"o-oh h-hi Adrien," Marinette stammered,

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Adrien asked,

Marinette jumped up and accepted, "yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll go with you Adrien!"

"see you then, it will be a claw-some time" Adrien punned,

Marinette flushed as red as a tomato and nodded meekly.

 _The night of the dance…_

Marinette had arrived with Adrien; he was dressed in a simple yet exotic tuxedo. And Marinette was dressed in her beautiful dress that she made.

"you ready to have a fun time Marinette?" Adrien asked her,

"always," Marinette replied,

 **Author's Note: Aaaaand cut! This is the longest chapter I have written for Miraculous! I'm currently having writer's block with both The Rise if the Shadow Knight and The Child of Aura. So, I've decided to write one-shots until I get an idea. The Child of aura's next chapter is roughly a quarter done. Tell me if you want a part 2 to this one-shot!**

 **Now for this story! I wanted to write a story that captured all 4 ships, I apologise if some scenes being longer than others, (eg. Ladrien being way bigger than LadyNoir) but it's something! I have more one-shot ideas, so I'll probably write one more before the next chapter of my main stories. Now that's all been cleared up, I'll say, MiraculousDuels out!**


End file.
